


Wake Me Up Tomorrow

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Holy Grail War(s), Developing Relationship, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Early Mornings, Eventual Romance, Explicit Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Not Canon Compliant, One Night Stands, One Shot, Post-Coital, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. "I guess we both have places to be, huh?"





	Wake Me Up Tomorrow

Rider's purple hair shone in the sunlight peeking through the closed blinds. Lancer couldn't take his eyes off the light playing in her hair.

"You feel like waking up?" Lancer asked softly, his voice a raspy whisper as he lightly stroked Rider's back, from her shoulder blades up to the small of her back.

"I think so, do you?" Rider murmured, looking absently at Lancer before smiling slightly.

"Yeah," Lancer replied, smiling before he sat up in the bed, took off the covers, and swung his feet out and onto the floor, fetching his clothes from the floor. "I guess we both have places to be, huh?"

Rider hummed in agreement, nodding before she stepped out of the bed as well, gathering her own clothes from the floor. She was able to feel the warmth that grew between them both, even as they got dressed and were about to go to their separate ways for now.

Lancer insisted that she stay the night. Rider would have said no; in any other circumstance, that would be her firm and immediate response. But last night was different for her. She didn't imagine leaving, she didn't want the contact between them to diminish and so she allowed Lancer to lead her to the bedroom, where they shared a night of passion that was long overdue for both of them.

Lancer was quite the charmer. She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't one of the type of guys who said the "right" words just to get to women to go to bed with them. No, he wasn't like that at all. He meant every word he did, every promise given, and he actually listened. Even with his goofy jokes, she saw a sincerity within him that endeared her to him.

Granted, Rider never planned on actually  _sleeping_ with him, but the thought had crossed her mind and before they knew it, one thing led to another.

As he finished getting dressed, putting his long blue hair into his signature ponytail, Lancer turned to face Rider. "So, maybe I'll see you later?"

Rider blinked, and then smiled. "Sounds good to me."

Lancer smiled back. "I look forward to it."

They both had places to be, but they would see each other again before they knew it. 


End file.
